


Czech/Slovak

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaroslav can remember being 4 years old. What he doesn't remember is the dissolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while at work while thinking about World Juniors. Enjoy.

Jaroslav can remember being 4 years old. He can remember being 4 years old, sitting in front of the tv with his goalie stick sitting across his knees, cheering on the Czechoslovakian team. 

What he doesn’t remember is the dissolution. When suddenly, there was no Czechoslovakian team; only an IIHF flag hung, the IIHF anthem played, and a bronze medal hung around confused young faces. When suddenly, he was a Slovakian. 

What he doesn’t remember is Slovakia having to fight their way to the top the next year, and the year after that. He does remember 2000, when Slovakia and the Czech Republic met in the finals, all of that history and emotion finally culminating in a Czech Republic victory, and leaving the Slovakian team to earn silver only 6 short years after becoming a nation.

It was his first true heartbreak as a Slovak. 

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add to this given Slovakia's success this year.

Jaroslav can remember 2009. He remembers the roar of the crowd. He can remember Canada chanting his name as he was named to the junior all-star team. He certainly remembers the heartache of finishing fourth and coming so close to a medal, his tears forever immortalized as an iconic image of that tournament.

Then came 2015. As he watched Denis Godla trying to repeat the same performance that he himself had given just six years before, Jaroslav couldn't help but be proud of his young teammate. Denis, all of 19 years old, helped to carry his team to the bronze medal, something that Jaroslav had been unable to do.

And now, a short month later, Jaroslav was on his way to HC Sparta, handing over yet another team to the young Godla to carry on his shoulders. He couldn’t help but feel like as Godla’s star was rising, his was slowly falling, having never recaptured that glory of 2009.

He wasn’t sure whether to be proud or heartbroken.


End file.
